How to save a life
by iBettyK
Summary: Kurt Hummel never thought that he would say "Sebastian Smythe" and "saving each others life" in one sentence one day. Canon until 4.04, then AU


**Title: **_How to save a life_

**Summary: **_Kurt Hummel never thought that he would say "Sebastian Smythe" and "saving each others life" in one sentence one day.  
_**Chapter: **_Prologue_

**Authors note: **_It's the first time I try to write a Kurtbastian Fanfic and it's the first time I write in English. I'm no native, so please be gentle with mistakes - I try my best ;) Just let me know what you think of it, if I should continue writing it or if it's just crap…_

_**How to save a life - Prologue**_

Sebastian was on his way to his „International criminal law" class on this Tuesday morning. He was a bit late, 'cause he had overslept. Normally he never oversleeps, but this Tuesday is different. Different in so many ways.

Since the text message that Nick had sent him, he wasn't able to stop his thoughts. The message was simple, just saying he should check Blaine Andersons relationship status on Facebook. And that was what he did right after the message. He didn't like Facebook, hasn't been on there since months, unable to find the will to watch the "Happy-Ever-After-Couple" pictures that Blaine was posting regularly. He found himself rereading the simple "Single" about a hundreds of times. That was something impossible and exactly that was what his message was to Nick afterwards. Nick agreed with him and added that he didn't know when it happened since it seemed that Blaine had deleted the chronicles post about the change in the relationship status.

Sebastian found himself in thoughts the whole night, not being able to find some sleep after that news. Was this his chance? After all he knew Kurt was right now in New York, too. Should he try his luck? Nick had sent him those messages 'cause he, like everyone else, thought that Sebastian might still be after Blaine. But oh, they all were so wrong. Blaine Anderson was nice and good looking, but not what Sebastian was looking for, not since that moment when Kurt Hummel walked into his life.

There was this fatal afternoon in the Lima Bean where he sat with Blaine for a coffee trying to flirt with the former Warbler. Blaine Anderson was only interesting that long till his boyfriend walked right into the scene. Sebastian didn't know what had hit him in that right moment, but he only was able to watch himself falling for the sweet and somehow so innocent boy. And still he wasn't able to admit it to himself for the first months. He was trying hard to get Kurt's attention and oh, how that completely slipped out of his hand. He wasn't used to be rejected. That Kurt Hummel told him at the second time they ran into each other at the Lima Bean that he didn't like him, that hurt and triggered something.

Sebastian remembered the worst months back in his senior year. The Slushie incident, the Fake-pictures of Finn, he had tried everything to get Kurt Hummels attention, but finally had to resign from his goal of getting Kurt Hummel. He lost everything in that year. Sebastian would never admit it but he never fell for someone and wasn't used to spend so many thoughts on one person. Right after losing Regionals to the New Directions he lost his position as Warbler Captain, his grades had spiraled down 'cause he couldn't concentrate anymore and he chocked at his re-call for NYADA. He heard from Blaine that Kurt and Rachel wanted to go there. Sebastian never felt more insecure as in those moments. When the summer finally came, he found himself effectively running to Paris. Spending the summer with his old friends, trying to get Kurt Hummel erased from his memory.

Paris had two effects; first he regained his confidence in himself again – thanks to the Parisian boys when he has to be precise. And he found himself ready to find a new direction in his life. It was many long talks with his father and sometimes also his mother. Both were not happy about his decision to try for NYADA, they didn't see a future on the Broadway for their son. But that didn't held him from trying to get into Juilliard School in New York. But the late-call there had also been a failure for him. His dancing wasn't good enough, so he found himself finally giving in to the plans of his father. That's how it came that he is now running through the streets of Manhattan.

He curses himself for spending the whole night trying to find out what had happened to Blaine and Kurt to break up and also to find out more about what Kurt actually was doing. But the more he tried to remember if Blaine ever told him about Kurt's audition for NYADA, the more he failed to remember anything at all. He only knew that Kurt was now in New York, since he had found an old post about 4 weeks ago on Blaine's Facebook chronic stating that he had been in New York to surprise Kurt. That was the only hint he had now to find out what exactly happened when Blaine was in New York, 'cause Sebastian was sure that the break-up must have been shortly after that.

Completely lost in his thoughts he didn't recognize the male that was just a few steps in front of him, not until he heard the familiar voice of Kurt Hummel talking on his phone. Sebastian's heart skipped a beat. That wasn't happening, was it? There he was lying in his bed the whole night, not being able to fall asleep when trying to come up with a good plan to find Kurt Hummel in New York and to get his attention for real this time. And now? This was his opportunity – he could just walk a bit faster and then accidental bump into him or something like that.

While Sebastian tried to think of the best way how to react to Kurt, the latter decided to cross the street without looking right or left, too much distracted by the phone call. The next thing on Sebastian's mind was the sound of a car slamming on the brakes and that the first love of his life was moments away from getting run over by a car. He couldn't remember clearly what he was thinking that moment but his actions where completely automatic. The last thing on his mind, before he felt the bumper of the car hitting his side, was Kurt. He could hear people screaming before he finally lost consciousness.


End file.
